


Rimshot

by PhoenyxNova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Grace as Lube (Supernatural), Body Swap, Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Dom Michael, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Michael, Voyeurism, switch crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 20:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenyxNova/pseuds/PhoenyxNova
Summary: A very confused Michael makes the best of a situation, Crowley makes himself comfortable, and Gabriel ... watches.





	Rimshot

_What am I even doing here?_ Crowley asked himself as he paced through the bunker. He had been called here for reasons unknown, and of course there were no signs of Winchester activity. The longer he was here, the more he felt as though it was a trap. He was actually pretty sure it was. He would round one of these corners and there would be an obnoxiously placed devil’s trap and he’d be stuck until someone decided to let him out.

Yet, still he wandered. In fact, he did round a corner, but it wasn’t a devil’s trap he’d found. It was Dean Winchester. Crowley smirked and shoved his hands into the pockets of his overcoat, closing the distance between them. He was about to open his mouth to say something, when he noticed something odd about Dean. There was a heavenly aura around him that he certainly wasn’t used to seeing. Of course, all he could see was Dean’s back, and he couldn’t really complain about the view.

“I’d be lying if I said this didn’t feel like a Stephen King novel,” he said, at last. “Being summoned to the bunker is not my favorite thing, I hope you know. It gets a little … tingly coming through the wards.” Dean still wasn’t turning around, and the demon wasn’t being set at ease by his silence. “Are you going to look at me, you Blair Witch bastard? Or are you going to make me turn you around?” Still no answer. Whatever it was the Winchester was planning, Crowley wanted no part in it. He glanced around and, sure enough, there were no devils traps, so he flicked his wrist to send Dean careening into the closest wall, but Dean didn’t budge.

Whatever Crowley had been expecting, it certainly wasn’t this.

Then Dean turned, and Crowley could see the face of an angel. Not just any angel, either. _His_ angel. The demon stared at the two familiar faces, trying to process what it was he was looking at. The best he could come up with was that his current boyfriend had finally possessed his ex-boyfriend. The confused look on the angel’s face, however, suggested that may not have entirely been the case.

“What are you doing here,” Michael asked. He looked at his vessel, then back up at the demon. “Follow up question, where are we?”

“Oh, that’s right. You haven’t been to the Winchester’s bunker yet.” Crowley smirked and closed the distance between them and took Michael’s hands into his. “I was called here, possibly because you’re wearing the squirrel.”

“Thanks so much for catching me up on the one thing I knew,” Michael muttered sarcastically. “So, you don’t have any idea how I got into Dean’s body?”

“If I did, I might have gotten your sword for you a long time ago.” Crowley’s smirk still played at his lips. His imagination was running wild with the possibilities that stemmed from this situation.

Michael must have been able to tell what was going through Crowley’s head. Either that or Crowley really was that predictable, because the angel smiled down on him and pressed their lips together. Crowley let out a surprised sound, but quickly melted into the kiss, sliding his arms around Michael’s waist. As much as Crowley wanted to have his way with Michael right then and there, he also had to wonder if Dean was in there with him. A moment’s thought, though, and he dismissed the feeling as he felt Michael’s hands wander his body.

“Think you know a place we won’t be disturbed?” Michael asked, that deep, husky tone in Dean’s voice sending a thrill down Crowley’s spine.

“What’s the fun in that, love?” Crowley ran his hand through Michael’s short, light hair and pulled him down into another kiss. “Discovery’s part of the fun when you’re wearing a Winchester.” The demon pressed Michael against the closest wall and set his teeth into the angel’s neck.

Michael groaned softly and ground his hips into his demon lover’s, nails biting into Crowley’s shoulders. He gripped the back of his neck and pulled him into a side room, brushing his lips against any patch of flesh he could reach easily, and some he couldn’t. Neither of them took notice of whose room it was, and neither of them particularly cared.

Crowley took just enough control over the situation to press Michael against the dresser on the left, his hands quickly working to undo the fly of the angel’s pants. He palmed at Michael’s hardening cock through the fabric of his jeans, letting out another surprised noise when Michael pushed him onto the bed. With half a thought, their clothes were gone and Michael covered Crowley with his body, kissing him passionately.

When Crowley broke the kiss, he smirked and looked at Michael. “What was that you had said about putting your tongue to better use?” Michael reflected the grin on Crowley’s face and started kissing his way down the demon’s body.

“Just say when,” he growled, spreading Crowley’s cheeks and setting his tongue against his lover’s hole.

Crowley barely had a chance to react to the searing wetness against his flesh when the door opened.

“Dean, Cas, how many times do I have to beg you not to use my room?” Gabriel asked, looking at his phone before realizing it wasn’t Cas in the room. He looked up and blinked, trying to rationalize what it was he was looking at. “Crowley?!” His eyes snapped to Dean’s shape, but he could see the angelic face, half obscured by Crowley’s body. He was, needless to say, shocked by who it was sticking his tongue in a demon’s ass. “MICHAEL, WHAT THE FUCK?”

The lovers on the bed, while visibly amused by Gabriel’s reaction, also made no move to stop. Crowley’s fingers carded through Michael’s hair as he felt the angel’s tongue push through his tight ring of muscle. He gasped and rocked his hips down to fuck himself onto his lover’s mouth. He could feel heat building in his core a lot quicker than he might have expected. Just as he was about to suspect that it might have been Gabriel’s presence, Michael extended a tendril of grace from his tongue to brush against his prostate.

Crowley cried out in surprise, his swollen cock twitching from the need to be touched. His eyes burned red as he watched Michael from between his legs. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gabriel still standing in the doorway and he smirked.

Gabe was watching, slack-jawed in awe at Michael rimming a demon. And not just any demon. Of course it had to be the King of Hell. It made no sense, but he couldn’t seem to look away. It was like a train wreck. A horrible, beautiful train wreck.

“Michael,” Crowley growled, gaze falling back to catch the glowing blue eyes of his angel. “Fuck me.” Michael didn’t move. Not just yet. He pumped his tongue into and out of his lover. As that tendril of grace brushed past Crowley’s prostate again, Crowley fisted his hands into the sheets beneath him. “Fuck me, PLEASE, dove!”

The first Archangel withdrew his tongue and licked the demon from his hole all the way up to the tip of his leaking cock.

The sound that Gabriel made at the sight was enough to pull the coupling back to reality. Michael looked at the younger angel and smirked. “What do you think, Crowley? Shall we let him join us?”

Crowley, still trembling, could only nod vigorously. After he caught the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, he looked at Gabriel, smiling crookedly. “Only if he rides me while you fuck me.” From the look of it, Gabriel was tempted by the offer. After all, it wasn’t every day you got invited into a threesome with The Sword of God and the King of Hell. Besides, he’d been watching for long enough, his cock was aching to be touched.

After a moment of standing there, weighing the pros and cons of joining or leaving, Gabriel muttered, “Fuck it,” and started taking his clothes off. After all, it _was_ his bed, and it wouldn’t have felt right to just watch someone else use it. Once bare, he started to close the distance between the three of them.

Crowley noticed the way Gabe’s eyes lingered on his cock, and he looked knowingly at Michael. “Have you ever taken a dick as big as mine?” he asked, lazily stroking himself to keep himself hard.

“Taken one?” Gabe asked, still staring at the Monster Cock™ he had agreed to ride. “I’ve never even _seen_ one, and I know my way around.” He climbed on top of Crowley and positioned himself, jumping slightly when he felt Michael behind him.

Crowley’s view of Michael, now partially obstructed, was only a bother to him for another moment before he felt the younger angel’s grace coat his length. The holy energy was always tingly when Crowley felt it, and feeling that sensation along the full length of his cock was mindblowing. When Gabriel slid down onto his dick, Crowley groaned softly, the noise just barely reverberating in his chest.

Then he felt Michael’s grace enter him and stretch him, and mother of sin did that get him mewling. He spread his legs as far apart as he could and started rocking his hips, first up into Gabriel, then down onto Michael. The angels began to set the pace, however, and Michael was definitely the one calling the shots. The way he moved his hips encouraged Crowley to sway his in a very particular way.

They rutted and squirmed and groaned in a tangled mess of limbs, hands trying to touch everyone and everywhere all at once. Crowley had the presence of mind to start stroking Gabriel’s neglected cock, watching as Michael sank his teeth into the young angel’s neck. The demon’s eyes glowed red once again as he started to near his climax.

Gabriel was the first to come, showering Crowley with white, sticky strings all over his chest. Crowley moaned loudly as he felt Gabe clench around him. He looked at Michael and tried to formulate words, but all that came out was more noises of breathless pleasure.

Michael took Crowley’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Come for me, Crowley,” he breathed. That was all it took for Crowley to fill Gabriel with his hot, messy release. When Michael stilled inside Crowley and filled him, the demon whined, half in pleasure, and half in a sort of disappointment that it was over.

They separated themselves and Gabriel rolled off to Crowley’s left, Michael collapsing into Crowley’s right arm. Very aware of both their jealous histories, Crowley chose to focus more on his lover than Gabriel. He pressed lazy kisses along Michael’s neck and jawline, fingers gently tracing over each line of muscle. “I love you, dove,” he finally muttered against Michael’s flesh.

“Pathetic,” the angel teased, pulling Crowley in for a loving kiss.

Gabriel coughed. “Can … Can you two assholes get out of my room now?”


End file.
